


Legally Courfeyrac

by ham_sammwich



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Courf is Elle, Crossover, Eventual Smut, Ferre is Emmett, Legally Blonde Universe, M/M, Musical or Movie, ill fit it in there, it just follows the plot of legally blonde, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ham_sammwich/pseuds/ham_sammwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac and Monteparnasse are the perfect couple. Both the most attractive and charming of everyone at ULCA; they're the power couple everyone has been looking for, but Courfeyrac's "all brawn and no brain" aura isn't attractive to everyone.<br/>On the night that a love-struck Courfeyrac thinks that his partner will propose, his whole world is turned upside down. Monteparnasse needs someone "serious", and apparently Courfeyrac doesn't fit the bill.<br/>In his heartbroken haze, he finds a way to get Monty back. Get into Harvard Law School, seduce Monteparnasse back to his senses, and hold a great big wedding, and invite all Delta Nu!<br/>Its all planned out, but when Courf actually begins school, its nothing like he expected. From a very cute Grad student named Combeferre, to a crazy case with a former grad of Delta Nu, law school may not be all that Courf dreamed it to be.<br/>(just the plot of legally blonde)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> thanks for reading omg! this is just the first chapter, where the setting and stuff are established. This will mostly follow the movie, but i love the musical so much so i cant leave it out. I'll do my best, and i hope you like it!!!

After a quick flick of his pen, Bousset smiled and looked up from the card in his hands, handing it quickly over to Marius. Marius grinned back and gently took the card from his manicured fingers, pleasantly reminding him to stop spilling hot pink nail polish on the carpet.  
He had already turned around when he heard the screaming begin, followed by Joly and Muschietta’s inevitable “The eagle has landed!!” as the Eagle in question very audibly dove onto the floor.  
Shaking his head with an amused smile, Marius turned into the familiar corridor that held their leader’s-the center’s, if you will-room. The door to said room was painted pink, showered in about ten types of different glitter and covered in cat and puppy stickers. Smack dab in the middle was a huge, gold “C”, also covered in baby animal stickers. Marius raised a hand and knocked gently, but in all honestly, he didn’t need to. The center’s room was always open to those who couldn’t tie bows or get eyeliner correct, and when Marius first arrived here, he got very familiar with that.  
“Come on in!” The familiar voice rang out from behind the door, and Marius didn’t need to be told again. He was bounding in like the little puppy that he is, proudly holding out the pink, embossed card for him to see.  
“Courfeyrac!” He grinned wider, “Look what everybody signed!”  
Courfeyrac, The center himself, sat daintily on the center of his unmade bed, talking sweetly into the phone that rested in the crook of his neck. At Marius’ voice, he shot up, grinning wildly at him and trying not to let any sounds of excitement leak out.  
“Alright Monty.” He sighed, “I love you. Bye!”  
Courfeyrac pressed the “end call” button with his thumb and threw his phone onto the bed, turning back to Marius with bright eyes.  
“What is this?” He eyed the pink card, looking to Marius for his much-needed answers.  
“We all signed it, and we hope you like it.” He said in response, much sincerity in his words. Courfeyrac took this chance to get a closer look, noticing the golden words that read “Courf and Monty forever!”.  
His smile widened, a laugh beginning to form at the back of his throat and bubbling from his lips.  
“Aw thank you!” Courf said, placing a loving hand on Marius’ shoulder, “You guys are the best!”

 

“I think you should go with the red.” Grantaire mused, “It’s the color of confidence. And Enjolras.”  
Courf whipped around on the pedestal to face Grantaire, and one could see the little fires in his eyes as he spoke.  
“R, for the love of god can you please talk to him so I don’t have to hear about your Rom Com pining?” Marius chuckled in the background, and Grantaire just smiled with fake innocence and slapped on his cheesiest lovelorn face.  
“Oh, but Courfeyrac!” He crooned in a faltering falsetto, “When he looks at me I feel so...Helpless.”  
Marius’ giggles had morphed into full on laughter as Grantaire had somehow produced tears and was playfully sobbing about how “he looks like Apollo I swear to god”.  
Across the room, a saleswoman grinned to herself and placed her thin fingers on the price tag of a light blue suit and yanked, looking over to her coworker and snickering.  
“There’s nothing I love more than a dumb brunette(?)with daddy’s plastic.” She retorted, quickly throwing the tag over her shoulder and strolling over to the group of laughing college kids, sticking her head back high and puffing out her chest.  
“Did you see this one?” She asked, the bunch turning toward her voice, “We just got it in yesterday!” The saleswoman grinned, handing Courfeyrac the blue suit with grace.  
Although it was forced upon him, Courf took the robin’s egg blue suit, feeling the fabric between his fingers and slowly furrowing his eyebrows.  
“Is this low viscosity rayon?” He murmured, looking back up at the snake in front of him. She nodded slowly, her smile wide and taunting.  
“With a half loop top stitching on the hem?” He added, and you could almost see the gears click in his mind as the saleswoman nodded, sealing the deal on her fate.  
“Absolutely! It’s one of a kind.”  
Courfeyrac smirked, politely handing the suit back to the saleswoman.  
“It’s impossible to use a half loop top stitching on low viscosity rayon.” Courfeyrac said calmly, “It would snag the fabric.”  
The snakes face faltered as she realized it was true, bringing the suit to her chest in defeat.  
“And you didn’t just get it in. I saw it in the June Vogue a year ago!” At this point, Marius and R were grinning along with him, glowing in pride at their spunky little gay.  
“So if you’re trying to sell it to me for full price, you picked the wrong kid.”


	2. Like That Couple From Titanic! Only No One Dies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a fit of excitement, Courf replays his ideas for the night before him, while Montparnasse has some other expectations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me for fucking ever, and i really dont have an excuse. its just one part of the whole serious plot line, so do expect something after this, if i ever manage to get my shit together. theres a tiny tiny ment of animal death, just an fyi. hopefully this isnt too short??

This was it. This was the night. 

Courfeyrac’s stomach rumbled nervously as he struggled with the rainbow tie wrapped loosely around his neck, fingers slipping.  
He had to look perfect. Well, more perfect than usual. He needed his rowdy brown curls to be slicked back, the way Monty liked them. He needed his pastel pink suit(courtesy of Jehan)to be crisp and clean, so Monty could rip it off him later. He needed this to be perfect. So that Montparnasse, his passionate, witty, and steamy boyfriend, would sweep him off his feet and into his arms. He’s never done it before, but it might be worth a shot tonight. Right after Monty proposes. 

Oh my god, proposes. At the thought, Courf practically swooned. From the moment that Montparnasse offered Courf a beer at some dimly lit party, Courf never imagined the dark skinned man with a devilish smile to drop down to one knee and propose. He’d dreamed of it, and he would even let himself admit. When Courf would fall asleep on his polka dotted pillows, he’d fantasize of suits and collars and rings. Monty would be sitting across from Courf at a fully set table, taking Courf’s hand in his. Dining at a restaurant with glowing credentials, they would chat and banter playfully. Their conversations would be humorous and warm after a few glasses of wine, and Montparnasse would be glowing. His smile would be gentle as he rubbed his fingers up Courf’s arm. He’d stand up and chuckle nervously, a Montparnasse only imaginable in a dreamy haze, and begin to speak once more. He’d speak of commitments and promises, bending down to pull the box out of his pocket and sitting down onto one knee. Courf would cry and nod and pull Monty into an embrace, failing to remember the Montparnasse of real life. In the morning, he’d wake up and snuggle closer to Monty’s toned back, embracing the scent of smoke and musky cologne.

Lost in another whimsical romantic fantasy, he pushed away the thought of Montparnasse doing anything other than proposing. They were the couple. The thought of Monty breaking that apart astounded him. Monty was his prince and he was sure of it. Tonight was the night. 

Crack!

The door to Courf’s room swung open violently, hitting against the shitty plaster wall behind it and adding to the already existing dent. Courf almost screamed in terror, whipping around to see Grantaire, Marius, and Jehan standing proudly in the doorway. Grantaire was wearing a smirk that seemed to grow from ear to ear(nothing unusual for him). Marius, who was standing right beside Taire, smiled warmly as he looked at Courf, gently rubbing Jehan’s shoulder that wasn’t carrying a flowered crown. If a person could smile like the sun, Jehan was outdoing that. Their freckled cheeks plumped up when their mouth parted in a smile and their eyes closed happily. 

“Courf!” Marius said gleefully, quickly noticing Courf’s fearful stance and frowning, “Oh boy, I’m so sorry we scared you.” He slowly walked over Courf and bent down to kneel next to him, gently fiddling with the fuzzy tassels that adorned his chair.

“Monty’s comin’ in a little bit, so we,” Marius gestured back at Flower Child and Asshole, “figured we might check in!”  
Still standing in the doorway, the two nodded enthusiastically

“Oh, and the Three Headed Creature says ‘Good luck!’.” Grantaire blurted. Courfeyrac laughed gently, feeling the short lived fear melt away. 

“Tell Joly, Bousset, and Musiechetta that, while I appreciate the thought,” Courf paused to stand up and walk over next to R, preparing to shout, “They can come tell me in person!”  
Jehan giggled into their hand and R snickered to himself while the Three Headed Creature laughed in unison. 

“Love you too, Peanut!” Musichetta’s voice rang out above the playful chuckling, but her statement only ensued more. Courf smiled and looked over at his friends. The happiness he saw now was perfect. If Monty could fade in and learn to smile, it would be the world to Courf.

-later-

Enjolras was at it again. Yelling at Grantaire about meaningly issues while unsuccessfully suppressing his desire to shove his tongue down his throat. Well, that’s how everyone else liked to think of it. This time, Courf couldn’t even remember what Enjolras dug up this time; he was too busy squirming in his seat and grinning at anyone who could see.  
As Grantaire made another half-assed argument, Courf pulled his hands out of his pockets and wiped them on his legs. As embarrassing as it was, he couldn’t help it. His heart was racing and desperately trying to leap away, leaving Courf nervous and twitchy. His stomach was somewhere between a large, growling mass of crippling anxiety, and a gathering of butterflies of pastel pink, blue, and green, all flitting around happily inside him. 

If it were a perfect world, his cat Rochambeau would be curled up into a bun in his lap, purring wildly as Courf stroked him. His warm brown eyes would be closed as Courf lovingly rubbed his fingers against his furry cheeks, cooing gently to him. Rochambeau was smarter than most cats, a gift when it comes to day to day life, but when it means life or death, it was his undoing. Courfeyrac placed his hand on cushion beside him. He looked up at the chaos that had enveloped the room, smiling tiredly at all his friends. He found the clock and sighed. One hour more.

Montparnasse stood tiredly in front of his mirror. The tie slung around his neck was acting fickle again. He groaned as it slipped out of his fingers, breathing out sharply so he wouldn’t rip it off his neck and shred it. This was the only tie that fit his pale complexion, but a little eyeliner would always distract from the fact his tie is shitty. He tried it one last time, and groaned angrily as he threw it to the ground. He had to get this perfect.

Monteparnasse has never been one for imperfections, as many of his close friends have figured out. In seventh grade he refused to go to leave school on picture day without combing his hair over at least 30 times, making sure each flyaway was gone. More recently, in highschool, he refused to turn in a project, more than 50% of his grade, until his signature was perfect. It took him 20 minutes, but the teacher could somehow humor him. Most often it wasn’t a negative thing though. He’d get good grades and build quite the reputation, despite his tendencies. But now, as he stood in front of his bedroom mirror, it seemed to be the most pesky it’s ever been, and there was only one reason.

This was the night. The night he had to do it.

Monteparnasse knew that the next time he saw Courfeyrac-bouncing, happy, delightful Courfeyrac-he would have to bring himself to do it. He had to break up. Shivering, he steeled himself and began to head over.

The doorbell rang out from behind the decorated wall in the living room, the couch placed right against it. Courf jumped from his place on said couch, reaching over to clutch the embroidered throw pillow like a lifeline. In languid, blue letters, it read “Nothing is permanent in this wicked world, not even our troubles.” How ironic.  
Courf rushed up to the door, adjusting his flamboyant rainbow tie in one of the many mirrors that littered the home. He jogged nervously through the long, twisting corridors of Delta Nu, desperately trying to keep his breathing under control as he rounded a corner and found himself in the entryway, standing at the feet of the stairs. Montparnasse stood proudly by the door, clasping a hand on Jehan’s shoulder and gently kissing their cheek. He hadn’t noticed Courf yet, which gave him a few seconds to compose himself. This was the night! This was it!

Courf stepped forward and greeted Monty with a passionate kiss, hooking their arms together, and leading him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading !!  
> i really appreciate it, as i do with kudos ;)  
> more to come, eventually...


End file.
